The Strength Bandit
by BandOfThieves
Summary: The story of a boy who has to replace his father when his father,who's a bandit,dies in a battle with escaped king slimes.He is however,a warrior, and what happens when you cross a bandit with a warrior? rated T for violence in later chapters.


The Strength Bandit

Disclaimer

--

I do not own maple story. This is just a story me and my friend made up while being extremely bored in class. Please advise if you think you can make the story better.

Chapter 1:The death of a sprit…or a rebirth?

The Dark lord called. Madam, it's time for you son to go.' My mother asked, go for what?'.

You know what I mean ,Madam, It's time for his…training…he has to replace his father who has you know recently passed away in a fight against the horde of King Slimes who escaped from the sewers…I give you a few minutes, to call your son who's currently training as warrior under Blackbull's guidance.' His voice suddenly became harsher. Ye...ye…yes, I will.'

That's how I became Dark Lord's apprentice. What I wanted to know was why did he take me in? I heard that to be his student, you usually have to be more agile and lucky. He also wants to hear the luckiest moment of your life. After all that, you will pass. But, I have neither of those traits. The moment I asked was the moment I arrived at his dojo. His answer was an interesting one…

Because we lack people who are brave enough to take on monsters from the front, all my students now are only skilled in throwing stars and knifes, which means they lack the ability to calm down when in front of a monster. You ,however, have some experience of a warrior, which means you would have already gotten used to killing a monster while its blood covers your body. I see that you have the potential to become a bandit because I hear from BlackBull that your skill with the dagger was deft. I also hope to experiment on some daggers that I have been working on, they are a bit to heavy to wield as I have used adamantium and steel as the main component of it, making it extra tough to break and also have the potential to deal the maximum damage a bandit should be able to deal. I hope I have made myself clear…as your training begins now…'

He handed me a dagger the very next day. I didn't know why he said it was heavy as it was considered extremely light to a normal warrior's sword. Then I found out, I accidentally dropped it on the floor. An assassin just next to me just picked it up and exclaimed Your dagger sure is heavy!' For the first time, I looked at the physique of an average thief. It was extremely lean, slightly muscled, but not enough to deal enough damage without the use of weapons. Not heavily muscled like a warrior.

The Dark Lord then called me to a corner. I expect you had some fun with boasting with that slightly heavy dagger of yours…no matter, the move I'm going to teach you today is a basic move called double stab. As it name states, it's two stabs. However, instead of plunging it slowly, it must be done in one fast movement…watch…'

He pulled out a dagger similar to mine. He then plunged it into the punching bag. I saw it as one stab only, but there were two extremely deep gashes on it.

Now you try…the secret to it is to not pull it out and stab again, but to focus those two stabs as one…' He left.

I tried to do what he did…I pushed the dagger in as much as possible into the bag of sand. However, it was nothing different from just a normal stab. This went on for a few days before I asked the Dark Lord to show me the technique again. It was the same as last time, but this time I saw something slightly different, I saw that there was a bit of a flare at the edge of the dagger. I said my thanks and tried again. I focused. This time I felt as if I wanted to kill something.

I pushed the dagger in again…the punching bag exploded and covered the entire floor with sand. Dark Lord then came up to me and whispered in my ear I hope you learnt what it takes to be a bandit…get some sleep. I have a surprise for you tomorrow.'

I understood what it took…

The intent to kill and obliterate.

--

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, R&R please. ty

The next chapter, I'm going to write more about the Dark Lord's feelings about our bandit here.


End file.
